halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M11 Stealth Suit
The M11 Stealth Suit is a customized camouflage uniform utilized by the United Nations Space Command, especially by sharpshooter specialists. Because of advanced superconducting technology, the wearer of the stealth suit is almost invisible to any form of detection. Description The M11 Stealth Suit is special uniform used by reconnaissance, intelligence gathering and special forces, for a variety of tasks. The stealth suit is not designed to be worn on it own, but to be worn under body armour, such as M4A2 Body Armour or M6B Special Operations Battle Armour, allowing the user to augment the armour. Known users include Marine Reconnaissance, Army Intelligence, snipers, ODST pathfinders and a variety of other infiltrators. The suit itself exists as a single sealed suit, with self sealing gaps for getting in and out. The suit can be augmented with a sealing balaclava with a a thin mouth and nose membrane and a gap for the face. The only gap is the eye holes. Layers The suit is multi-layered, to adapt to multiple sensor spectrums, allowing it to remain invisible to the majority of threats. These specially-fitted uniforms are tailored to the wearer's exact dimension so that they can fully negate his/her sensory appearance. An ill-fitting uniform will be more visible than a custom fitted one. *'Climate Control Layer'- The inner, insulted layer has an advance climate-control system that regulates the suits inner temperature, providing heat in winter climes and cool in desert areas. The only downside to this system is the potential leak of infra-red signals, which could give away the user. *'Thermal Dampening Layer'- This attempts to mask the thermal output of the user, utilising heat regulation systems to match the external temperature, appearing as a 'black body' on thermal sensors. While hiding in vegetation or in structures, this system works perfectly. However, close positioning to thermal outputs, such as fires, electrical equipment, bright lights can confuse the system, temporarily. *'Motion Tracker Absorbing Layer'- The tracker absorbing layer is a thin layer relying on a thin layer of nano-weave material that absorbs ultrasonic waves used by motion sensors and then bouncing back a secondary, weaker wave on a different wavelength, forcing motion sensors to receive a signal it either doesn't understand or won't register, creating either no motion sensor 'echo', or a weakened one that doesn't appear as a infantry target. *'Radar Absorbing Layer'- The RADAR absorbing layer works by absorbing the waves produced by RADAR, creating no RADAR signal. While useful against anti-infantry RADAR, more advanced RADAR systems will register the 'void' created by it, creating potential alerts. *'Nanotech Polymer Layer'- The Nano-tech polymer layer creates a passive camouflage by producing a randomly generated camouflage pattern defined by the user and parameters to match the surrounding environment. This pattern can be defined from either a number of pre-loaded pattern databases, user-uploaded patterns or new patterns attained by touching surrounding materials, creating a near seamless pattern against the object, though these works better in shadow and are prone to failure should the nearby environment suddenly change. UNSC Remarks *"Damn, it's like I'm some kind of ghost! People just walk right by me! And Jonesie was this close from stepping on me!" -Anonymous UNSC Marine Sniper Trainee *"Perhaps the most helpful part of this suit is the fact that it has an attachable motion-tracker jammer along with everything else. Sure, we still have to teach the newbies how to move slowly, but it's definitely going to be a lot easier when they don't have to face motion trackers as well." -Major Thomas DeWynne, UNSC Marine Recon Instructor